


Вощинные свечи и стук каблуков

by SovietSatin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Temperature Play, Vampires, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: Мир вокруг плыл, немели пальцы, и всё это вызывало отнюдь не страх — бояться по-прежнему нечего.





	Вощинные свечи и стук каблуков

— Пойдём, быстрее, быстрее.

— Тут полное поместье твоих предков, мы не можем так рисковать — они же убьют меня, если заметят.

— Скорее обратят. Или убьют, но меня.

— Мои родители, если увидят они? Сейчас же нелюди и люди начнут по комнатам расходиться, а ты ещё не знаешь, куда тебя отправила матушка. Они не переживут.

— Успокойся.

Он, высокий и куда более сильный, без труда затащил человека в случайно выбранную спальню — в этой части замка других комнат и нет. У него глаза блестели возбуждённо. Хищно. Человеку впору было, наверное, начать бояться, но откуда взяться страху? Его герой знаком и нежен. Исключительно нежен.

— Ты так на меня смотрел весь вечер. И запах, чёрт возьми, твой запах, такой сильный, когда ты стесняешься, когда ты напряжён или взбудоражен. Ты сведёшь меня с ума.

— Эти фразы звучат слишком вульгарно.

— Как есть. Ни капли лжи с моей стороны. Свечи.

Он щёлкнул пальцами, и комнату окрасил свет одинокой свечи. Вещи без промедления оказались на полу — всего мгновение назад безупречно выглаженные, они тут же стали безбожно смяты. Матушка разгневается. Аккуратные прикосновения отросших ногтей к позвоночнику чрезвычайно волнительны, на бёдрах — чувственны. Вампир поцеловал влажно шею, как будто успокаивая, заверяя, что всё обязательно будет хорошо, подхватил его и на постель отнёс бережно.

Она почему-то уже была расправлена, и приняли человека объятия пышного одеяла, не хранящего тепло, шёлк лизнул кожу. На знакомое лицо, элегантно подчёркивая изгибы, лёг несмело тусклый свет. Розоватые губы растянулись в улыбке.

Нависнув сверху, вампир ткнулся носом за ухо, под челюстью провёл и поцеловал вдумчиво, неторопливо. Но. Вздрогнувший, как у охотившегося животного, нос, резкий поворот головы к двери — его неясные опасения сквозили в каждом жесте. Он зол и нетерпелив. Почему? Всё же было размеренно и спокойно.

— Они же не знают, как пахнешь ты возбуждённый. Откуда им знать?

Он говорил тихо, будто сам с собой, и вопрос явно не требовал ответа. Ладонь коснулась паха, пальцы обхватили член у основания — не доводя, а раззадоривая. Дразня. Это физическое возбуждение, для него не надо много — десяток движений, всего-навсего не необходимая формальность.

И тут нарастающий мерный стук. О начищенный паркет. Цокот каблуков был так близок, так громок, что человек от страха быть обнаруженным сжался, коленями упёрся настойчивому и ненасытному вампиру в грудь. И почему-то встретил полное его спокойствие.

— Стой, вдруг зайдут, вдруг это мама.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты переживаешь за родителей. Они приехали сватать твою сестру, а пристроили обоих детей — удобно же, больше не нужно стараться и тратиться.

— Меня никто не пристраивал, если ты забыл.

— Да, прости.

Он встал, на спинке одного из кресел оставил расшитой пиджак и узорчатый платок. Взялся за подсвечник. Тощими и бледными своими пальцами он вытащил из него единственную свечу: вощинную, сладко пахнущую мёдом и травами — это им давно знакомо, это не ново.

Человек закусил губу.

Воск. И тут же прикосновение его ледяных рук. Его. Он гладил обожжённые ключицы, движениями неторопливыми вёл ниже, к груди, что вздымалась неравномерно — дыхание ведь сбитое, — ногтями вцепился в бок. Неприятно. Неважно. Слишком мало этого, чтобы отвлечь и дискомфортным сделать остальное.

Ещё капли. Человек вскрикнул, и стоны его слились с детским смехом и взрослыми разговорами, что эхом разлетались по коридору. Чёрт. Но он не сдержался, он застонал ещё раз, в унисон с истеричным плачем одного из застывших в этом возрасте ребят.

Кто-то постучался. А человеку было уже не до незваных гостей. Воск тонкой вязкой струйкой потёк по рёбрам, и дрожь волной по всему телу прокатилась — так приятно, так трепетно и томно. Пульсирующий и неощутимо тянущий след на коже горел. Невыносимо. Хотелось ещё.

Ручку с силой дёрнули, но дверь не поддалась — человек лишь сейчас услышал, как звякнула металлическая бирка на ключе. Хитрец.

Свеча растаяла в чужих пальцах — слишком уж она маленькая, наверняка лишь для запаха, — её остатки тонкими струйками побежали по животу, и человек втянул его, выгнулся, дыхание затаил. Чтобы не шевелиться лишний раз. Холодной, гладко выбритой щекой вампир прижался к застывающему воску, и человек даже не пытался дёрнуться — до того приятен был этот не неожиданный контраст.

— Тебе так идёт эта сладость.

Клыки, наконец, сильно впились в плечо, распороли податливую плоть — его возлюбленный терпел три месяца и держаться дальше вряд ли хотел. Забыл всю свою навязанную показательную скромность. Он пил жадно, быстро, точно собирался убить, у него не было нужды смаковать — только странная способность вовремя остановиться, довести до грани. Знать, когда перед глазами помутнеет.

— Пусть чувствуют. Пусть. Они должны знать, что ты мой, безоговорочно мой, и никак иначе. Пусть знают, пусть завидуют.

Кровь с его клыков капнула на губы и стекла в уголки. Голова закружилась. Он прикусил ещё раз, властолюбиво, больно, взгляд его пустой, как будто от вина, стал почему-то не просто злым, а озлобленным.

— Они пялились на тебя. Братья, родители. Принюхивались. А ты не был спокоен.

Вампир опёрся локтями о постель, отполз немного назад и лёг расслабленно человеку меж ног. Зубами ласково царапал кожу, иногда прокусывая, дыханием своим негреющим, и, в сущности, ему не нужным, бёдра дрожащие щекотал. А засосы не ставил. Их-то уж точно никто не увидел бы.

Его пышные губы обхватили член без всякой прелюдии — он получил своё и проявлял теперь заботу и уважение: человек прекрасно знал, как дорого стоили подобные жесты со стороны вампира. Но старался не думать об этом. Потому что они друг друга не заставляли — оба влюбились, оба в чём-то другому уступали.

Вампир заглатывал неглубоко, массировал уздечку и языком член назад выталкивал — медленно, томно, никуда не торопясь. Он весь такой, когда доволен. Волосы его, густые и длинные, на кулак наматывать приятно, а тянуть их на себя, толкаясь ему в глотку, ещё приятнее. Он поко́рен, он не давился и не отодвигался. Лишь раз за разом, без всяких возражений, двигал головой, помогал себе руками и языком. И только слёзы едва заметные выдавали, что не так уж и просто ему давалась такая ласка, но говорить об этом меж ними не принято. Они ценили эмоции друг друга, ценили удовольствие. А человеку, безусловно, было хорошо — он кончил, по их общей привычке, в рот. И закрыл глаза.

Тело отвыкло от потери крови. Мир вокруг плыл, немели пальцы, и всё это вызывало отнюдь не страх — бояться по-прежнему нечего. Он скучал по этому. Он дорожил этим. Сильно. Потому что известные династии ценили свою репутацию, у них укус накладывал обязательства. И его вампир эти обязательства принял. Его запах на человеке следующим утром учуят все — в этом сомнений не было. Они теперь связаны в глазах других.

Вампир так и остался бы лежать меж ног, но человек к себе поманил, щеку тронув, улыбнулся мягко, пусть и сил было мало. Сам прислонился ближе.

— Ты ради своего запаха всё это затеял? Ради отметины на моём плече?

— Я был голоден. И зол.

— И ревновал.

— Они шептались о тебе. Они видели в тебе кусок молодого мяса, они хотели тебя и этого не стеснялись — я не позволю им так к тебе относиться.

Его объятия стали до боли крепкими.

— Ты лжешь. Тебе не важно, хотят они меня или нет.

— Лгу. — Он лицо спрятал, отвернувшись. — Я боюсь, что они тебя тронут, боюсь, что в одно утро найду твоё побелевшее истерзанное тело.

— Идиот.

Он не стал его обнимать, не стал жаться ближе — без толку, — вместо этого ладонь положил туда, где под кожей и рёбрами покоилось давно небьющееся сердце. Где на коже выделялся уродливый шрам.


End file.
